


Let Me Take You Out For Dinner

by captainraz



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Tumblr: ds9tumblzine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dax is beginning to feel like she belongs on DS9, but there's something missing. Could a date with Kira fix everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take You Out For Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DS9 Tumblrzine week 3 prompt, which was "fix it". I have fixed the problem of Kira and Dax not explicitly being in a relationship during season one. Because I refuse to believe that that didn't happen. Crossposted at: http://ds9tumblzine.tumblr.com

Jadzia Dax had only been on Deep Space Nine a few weeks, but she could already feel that it was becoming home.  Which was utterly ridiculous, even for a Dax. The station was in the middle of nowhere, and barely worked. Not to mentioned that it was half staffed by belligerent Bajorans who were understandably wary of aliens. The sum total of the social scene was Quark's bar and besides Benjamin there was no one she could really call a friend. The closest Dax had were a puppy dog doctor with a crush on her and well, Major Kira, who was as belligerent and Bajoran as they came. 

 

Of the two, Major Kira was the more intriguing prospect. Julian seemed like a really nice person, and he was inordinate fun to tease, but she had known many people like him over several lifetimes. No, Dax was infinitely more interested in Kira. Where Julian was all puppy dog eyes and boyish enthusiasm, Kira was primal, a force to be reckoned with. In her short time on the station Dax had already witnessed, and been on the receiving end, of Kira's infamous temper many times. While Kira in a full rage was a magnificent sight to behold, it was by no means the most impressive thing about the woman. She was kind, compassionate, extremely loyal to her people and her smile could light up anyone's day. Dax found herself wanting to find out of what they said about redheads making better lovers was true.

 

Dax wasn't remotely surprised to find herself attracted to the Major. Over seven lifetimes she'd been with people of all genders and as such found it ridiculous to restrict herself to a single one. And there was no denying that Kira was an attractive woman. So that was that; Dax would see if Kira was open to a romantic relationship. If she was, great; if not, hopefully Dax would end up with a new friend for life.

 

At the end of their shift Dax made sure they both got into the turbolift at the same time, and that they were alone.

 

"Any plans for the evening, Major?" Dax asked brightly.

 

Kira shook her head. "I was just going to meditate in my quarters. You?"

 

"I was wondering if you'd let me take you out for dinner."

 

"Something wrong with your replicator, Lieutenant? You should talk to O'Brien about that."

 

"My replicator works just fine. But it's a bit lonely eating in my quarters. I was hoping we could get to know each other a little better."

 

"Are you asking me on a date, Lieutenant?"

 

"I am yes."

 

"Computer, halt turbolift."

 

"Is there a problem, Major?" said Dax, carefully keeping her face neutral.

 

"With dating a woman? No, no there isn't. It's just I've never actually been on a date before. The Occupation..."

 

Dax cut her off by laying a hand on Kira's arm and giving her an understanding smile. "Then it would be my honour to be your first. Pick you up in an hour?"

 

Kira's face relaxed. "That would be acceptable. Computer, resume turbolift."

 

An hour later Dax had showered, thrown on her favourite purple dress and rung the door chime on Kira's quarters. Nerys answered, a nervous look on her face.

 

"Ready?" asked Jadzia brightly. Kira nodded. "Then let's go." Dax offered Nerys her arm, and she took the crook of her elbow in a strong grip.

 

Dax had booked them a table at the Bajoran restaurant that had just opened up on the Promenade. She thought that familiar cuisine might help Nerys relax, and she was looking forward to trying something new. It seemed to work. Watching Kira slowly unwind was like seeing a flower begin to bloom. The ensuing evening was filled with laughter and many of Kira's radiant smiles. As the evening wore on Dax found it harder and harder to keep her hands to herself. She wanted to take the other woman's hand, to let her fingers run along the inside of her delicate wrists. But she didn't' want to come on too strong for fear of ruining the burgeoning friendship, so she kept her hands to herself. Far too soon it was time to settle the bill, and Dax almost had to physically restrain Kira to prevent her from reaching for her latinum.

 

"I wouldn't be very polite of me  to ask you out on a date and then expect to you to pay for anything," said Dax gently.

 

"I didn't think you Starfleet types generally had any money."

 

"As a general rule we don't, but I happen to be a dab hand at tongo and happen to have cleaned Quark out quite recently. Let me pay."

 

Kira acquiesced and once the bill was settled Dax suggested a stroll along the Promenade. She wanted to spend more time with Kira delaying the inevitable end of the evening as long as possible. Their walk ended outside Kira's front door and they stood looking at each other awkwardly for a moment. Jadzia finally gave in to the urge to take take the other woman's hand, pressing a tender kiss to the palm. Nerys looked at her oddly for a moment and Dax was sure that the Bajoran woman was about to let her down gently. A thousand scenarios flashed through her mind. They all ended with Kira telling her she'd had a lovely time but just wasn't interested in her that way.

 

The next thing Dax knew, Kira's lips were on hers and her back was pressed against the wall. Kira kissed like she did everything; with with one hundred percent commitment, giving it everything she had. Dax managed to summon enough brainpower to think that she'd been right about Kira being a primal being. She was elemental, like fire, and kissing her was an experience Dax never wanted to let go of. All too soon Kira was pulling away, and the two women just looked at each other, grinning breathlessly.

 

Kira licked her lips. "As much as I would like to drag you into my quarters and count everyone of those spots of yours, we're both up early for our shifts. Besides, I think it would be bad form after my first and only date. You'll just have to take me out again," she said with a sensuous, teasing smile.

 

Dax grinned. "I think I can live with that." She leant in for another kiss, this time much gentler and more sensual. "I'll see you tomorrow, Major."

 

"Bright eyed and bushy tailed, Lieutenant," replied Nerys. They said good night with another kiss and  then Dax started towards her own quarters, humming happily to herself.

 

Deep Space Nine was definitely starting to feel like home.


End file.
